


A Lesson on the Winter Festival

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Christmas, Corruption, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Male to Futa, Other, Transformation, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: It's the time of the Winter Festival and Cecilia receives a strange gift from Loki, which finally allows Cecilia to express her hidden love towards Roy, albeit in a manner she didn't expect.





	A Lesson on the Winter Festival

“And then Loki gave me this box and told me that it would grant my every desire! How preposterous, right?”

The Etrurian Mage General Cecilia sat down on chair in her cozy fireplace lit room. She wore the celebratory dress she was planning to use for the upcoming Winter Festival party, an ornate long red dress with fluffy white fur adorning its edges and a green mistletoe motif that complemented really well with her hair. It was quite the fetching garb, albeit a bit too revealing for Cecilia’s taste, given how pronounced her cleavage was for all to see. Nevertheless, she looked like right at home with the winter festivities going on. 

“Yeah, I guess that is very odd.” Roy gave a short laugh. “But at least she’s trying to get along with the Order of Heroes, so that’s good right?”

On the other side of the room stood the Young Lion, Roy, listening dutifully to her every word. Roy had been one of Cecilia’s best students, and due to a string of unfortunate events in Elibean politics, he had also become the leader of the biggest army opposing Bern. He was brave, charming, and kind, all qualities Cecilia had never seen in a man before. All qualities that made Cecilia to find herself having feelings for him, feelings no teacher should have for her student…

Of course, Cecilia knew these feelings inappropriate. She had planned to keep them bottled up inside her until the day she died. But that’s when Loki gifted her the box in her hand, ‘Dora’s box’, as part of the ‘Secret Gifter’ event organized by Kiran. Due to her past Cecilia didn’t trust Loki, of course. But the possibility that her only deep desire could be actually granted without repercussion by this box’s magic was very endearing. This was the Winter Festival after all, a time when all the boys and girls received the gifts they really wanted. Her gaze shifted towards the box in her hand. Would it be so bad if Cecilia got something this time?

“Anyways, Lady Cecilia please! I really need your help!” Roy suddenly interrupted Cecilia’s train of thought. “I don’t have anything to wear for this Winter Festival party. All of my outfits are just armor and none of them are as festive like yours! You can help me get one, right?”

Cecilia let out a girlish giggle. “I happen to have a spare outfit just like this one. Would you like to try it on?”

“Lady Cecilia!” Roy shouted with a blush on his face. “I need one that’s for a guy!”

Another giggle left Cecilia’s mouth, enjoying the flustered Roy. “Though I must say Roy, I’m quite disappointed. As a great tactician I expected you to make a better plan than asking me for an outfit the day of the party.”

Roy sighed. “But I did have something planned! You see, I had made plans to buy one with Lady Clarine, but when I asked her about it, she told me that Klein wanted to go with her so she-”

As Roy began to relate to her the story of how he failed to get a Winter Festival outfit, Cecilia listened on with a smile. He spoke with such vigor and energy. Though he had gone through so many hardships, his voice was still full of hope and joy. He was such a wonderful young man… It hurt that she would never be able to get to love him in that manner…

Her eyes darted to the box once more. It was wrong… It was totally wrong! But these feelings for Roy she felt had been harbored for years upon years. And now, for the first time in her life, she had a chance to actually make them come true. Sure, it was immoral to seduce him without the box’s magic, but maybe it wouldn’t be immoral to do it with its help…

Cecilia shook her head. Why was she thinking this as a serious possibility? A teacher indulging in intimate activities within of her student, how outrageous. She didn’t even know what this box did in the first place! No, she couldn’t let herself fall so low so as to predate her favorite student. However, she didn’t realize that her body had already made a decision, as she’d already unwittingly begun to pull the string off the box. 

The box’s string came off unceremoniously, just falling gently to the floor. Though as soon as the box noticed it became untied, its lid blew open, letting out a large pillar of dark energy from within. The thing made a horrendous loud noise, something that sounded like thousands of deathly screams joining in agony. It was truly deafening, so loud it felt like the sound waves were hitting her square in the face.

This continued on for what seemed to be like an eternity, the powerful light uninterruptedly escaping from the box accompanied by a sound that can most accurately be described as something that comes from hell. Until finally, the last bit of light dissipated, and the room was left with a roaring silence. Completely stunned, the only thing Cecilia could do was blink. Out of everything that could’ve happened from opening this box, a torrent of screams was something she expected. She stared at the room blankly, not sure if it was truly over or if she’d become deaf.

“Lady Cecilia, are you ok?!” Roy suddenly yelled out in worry. 

“Y-yeah…” Cecilia replied, still having a hard time believing what has just occurred.

Roy gave a sigh. “Oh man… That was very mean. I can’t believe Loki would just give you a box that made a very loud sound. I really thought she would be better than that now.”

But Cecilia knew the box was far from being done. Call it a hunch or what have you, but she could feel something more was yet to come. Something bigger, something different, something… Sexual. Bracing herself, Cecilia waited for the coming event to occur.

“I guess it’s not the worst thing that could’ve happened though.” Roy continued. “At least she didn’t put in some kind of curse or harmful magic right? Now that would’ve been really… bad. Still we… Should go to… the Order… of Heroes… and… tell…”

By now, Roy was beginning to huff and puff heavily, barely able to get any words out of his mouth. Sweat poured profusely down his skin, while he bore an expression of heavy discomfort.

“Hey, Cecilia…” Roy managed to breath out, exhaustion in his voice. “I don’t feel… So good…”

The boy then suddenly grasped his chest armor and began pulling it away from his body. For some reason it felt really constraining and tight, as if something was being crushed by its existence. Throwing the armor plate onto the ground, the boy let out a sigh of relief. It felt like he could finally breathe again. Although, that tightness was still in his chest, now pushing heavily against his clothes. If only he could find a way to relieve this discomfort…

RIIIIIPPP!!! Suddenly, two massive breasts burst free from Roy’s chest, ripping a large hole in his clothes. The comically large orbs hung freely from his body, each one of them bigger than Roy’s head. Cecilia and Roy both looked at them with mouths agape, completely in shock at their sudden appearance. Had they not been hanging from his body, Roy probably wouldn’t even have believed they were real himself. He took his hands and lifted the meatbags up, wincing as he did so. Where the hell did these come from? And why were they so big and sensitive? 

However, before he had the chance to really worry about these new additions, Roy began to feel more changes affecting his body. His face became soft and spotless, his rough features disappearing for more cute ones. His hair burst out of his head in waves, growing so long it reached his shoulders. His body lost most of its muscle, as his years of combat and training banished, leaving his body looking lithe and smooth. His shoulders and waist became narrower, while his hips and legs exploded with so much fat they ruptured right through his pants. Now instead of looking like our boy, Roy looked more at home with the fair princesses of Elibe.

Finally, one much less obvious transformation started afflicting Roy underneath his underwear. Right under his cock and balls, a small vertical slit formed. This slit began growing deeper and deeper into his body, creating a long tight tunnel that reached far inside of his body. At the bottom of this new hole, the walls thickened incredibly, and two smaller tubes formed at its sides, creating a new uterus and ovaries respectively. Thus, without him even knowing, a fully functional vagina had formed right below Roy’s penis.

“Cecilia… What’s happening to me?” Roy cried in a noticeably more feminine voice, as he fell onto his knees. 

But Roy’s worry fell on deaf ears, for Cecilia was much more concerned with a more pressing matter, her growing attraction towards Roy. This female version of Roy looked so beautiful… It made Cecilia’s sex hot and damp. She’d never felt attracted to any females before but seeing Roy like this filled her with a feeling of sexual desire that was very foreign to the Etrutian General. Her heaving mammoth breasts were so soft and malleable that Cecilia wanted to grope them thoroughly. And to see the usually confident Roy as a wimpy feminine girl was so arousing… It set her crotch on fire.

That’s when she noticed it, a hot burning sensation that was centering in her clitoris. It felt as if she’d actively set it close to an open flame and burnt it. But this was far from what was happening to her throbbing organ, instead the little nub was starting to enthusiastically expand while attached to her. Its length slowly increased, pushing further and further away from her body, along with her width, which tried to keep up by fattening the pole’s diameter. Skin grew and began covering the growing member, making it look less like a long red pole and more like a proper human sausage. The thing soon grew so long and hard it created a tent in her dress that looked like she was trying to hide a sword in there. With the head of her clit becoming more rounded on the top, and a small slit forming on its tip, Cecilia’s clit was no more than a huge throbbing dick now.

Moving her dress off her humongous python, Cecilia admired the piece of meat she packed with an open mouth. It was absolutely massive, probably as long as her arm and maybe thicker too. It looked like it wouldn’t be physically possible for her to carry such a big tool, yet here she was sporting it like it was nothing. It felt… It felt… Fucking amazing. She placed a hand on the throbbing pole, rubbing it lightly. It was so hot and large, Cecilia felt a bit proud to have grown such a big and healthy cock. But more than that she felt powerful. Having such a massive member gave a surge of strength she’d never felt before, like she could do anything she wanted. Her dick grew harder in her hands. She’d never thought of having a dick before, but this felt real nice~

However, that wasn’t it for Cecilia’s transformation. Soon she began to feel some trembling in the area between her dick and her pussy. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small flab of flat skin began growing there. It grew to about one quarter of her dick size, before starting to inflate in diameter, becoming and rounded and hefty sack. Then a sudden pressure appeared, as if something was stuck on its way in. Cecilia grunted, trying to flex her muscles in order to push out whatever was stuck there. And before long she succeeded, as the two large plump balls to dropped into the skin pouch, completing the creation of her nutsack. 

With testosterone now beginning to flow into Cecilia’s system, she felt a burst of confidence and strength. Where before she felt like she had the power to do anything, now she had the will to do anything. She thought of how just a few minutes she worried about the immorality and wrongness of taking Roy all for herself. What a load of shit. She was a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman. If she wanted to take Roy, she was going to take him. She turned her gaze over to the panicking lord, a wicked smile appearing on her face. And boy, was she going to take him.

On his side, Roy was panicking so much over his changes he didn’t notice Cecilia walking towards him until she was right in front of his face. He made a loud gasp, taking a look at Cecilia’s new humongous dick. “Oh no, Lady Cecilia!” Roy yelled worriedly. “It affected you too? I can’t believe Loki would put a hex like this on that box! We need to find her immediately and-”

However, before Roy could even finish that thought, he was slapped square in the face by Cecilia’s tremendous python. “Shut up Roy.” She said calmly, a devious expression on her face. “Oh… You don’t know how I’ve longed for this moment. Longed to have you be with me, to have you love me, to have you fuck me. But I always thought that I was never good enough. That I was too old or that I was your teacher. Now, thanks to this, I know I’m good enough. After all this time my dear Roy, I’m finally going to make you mine.”

Fear manifested clearly on Roy’s face, feeling an intimidation he hadn’t even felt when facing the king of Bern. “M-m-miss Cecilia… What are you-”

Once again Roy was quieted down as Cecilia slapped his other cheek with her behemoth cock. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” She asked him with dominance. “Now, why don’t we get right into it? Have you ever sucked dick before Roy?”

Roy gulped. Shaking his head lightly to denote a negative. “No matter.” Cecilia continued, placing her hands right on his lips. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you about this too~”

Without any warning, Cecilia suddenly pried Roy’s mouth open with her hands. She then placed the tip of her cock inside, making him gag and cough loudly. A part of Roy instantly wanted resist and bite down on her dick, but the thing was so large he had a bit of trouble closing his mouth completely. Besides, even though she was acting strangely, this was still his good friend Cecilia and he didn’t want to hurt her. If he wanted to get through this and find a way to reverse the spell, then his best course of action was to quickly comply with Cecilia’s demands.

“Come on Roy don’t just sit there!” Cecilia instructed him. “Start licking! Use your tongue!”

With displeased attitude, Roy began to do as Cecilia commanded. He sucked on the head with vigor, the same way a hungry child would suck on his lollipop, while spit dribbled out of his mouth from all the slobbering. His tongue circled around the tip of her cock, thoroughly cleaning up every last bit of skin it touched. It moved around energetically, caressing her glands gently and soaking in the taste of her dick, which honestly didn’t taste that bad.

“Oh yeah~ That’s the stuff darling.” Cecilia cooed happily. “Why don’t you try to take a little bit of length to hmmm?”

Giving a faint little nod, Roy again followed Cecilia’s orders. He did his best to push his face and take as much of Cecilia’s meat in as possible, but unfortunately the thing was too big for Roy to get past its thick head. Still, this didn’t deter Roy’s effort, for he worked the small section of that pole he could take like a master. He bobbed his head back and forth with speed and strength, determination filling his every motion as he moved with the swiftness of a sparrow. He pushed himself to his limits, sucking so hard it became kind of difficult to breathe. 

But lack of air wasn’t the greatest of Roy’s concerns. Rather, he began to worry about the growing erection coming from his pants. Why was he getting so aroused from sucking on Cecilia’s monster cock? Was it because it was so hot and delicious? No! He didn’t think her Cecilia’s dick was hot and delicious, he thought it was thick and attractive. Ack! There was something strange going on, his brain was getting scrambled. The more he sucked on Cecilia’s dick, the more started to like it.

“Ah~ Roy please! Is that really all you can take?” Cecilia moaned teasingly. “Don’t worry dear, I’ll just teach you how to really please a woman~”

Gently placing her hands on the back of Roy’s head, Cecilia forced her gigantic cock down Roy’s throat, making him choke and gag on it. She pushed further and further in, ignoring Roy’s struggling and discomfort in place of satisfying her carnal desires. The thing bulged in his neck as it traveled down his digestive system, making breathing the hardest activity in the world. Though even then, Cecilia didn’t stop pushing until it was half way inside of him. 

“Aaahhh yes~ That is so much better~” Cecilia sang happily. “I’m so happy, your throat feels heavenly Roy!”

Before long, Cecilia had once agains started pushing her cock deeper into Roy. The fire headed young boy could only respond with coughing and choking, being so dazed by the situation he couldn’t even push back. His air ducts were so closed it felt like he was going to run out of air and asphyxiate on the massive meat pole that was invading his throat. But that wasn’t even the worst part. No, the worst part was that his dick was now full mast, bobbing happily as Roy was throat raped by Cecilia’s objectively better cock.

Through all the choking and discomfort, for some reason Roy was really enjoying himself at the moment. Cecilia’s cock was just so fucking delicious, his tongue swirled around it wildly as it tried to taste more and more of it. His nostrils were glued right next to her pole, so her sweet sexual stench wafted through his nose and into his brain. And god, the way she manhandled him was so exciting, using him for pleasure without any care for the world. He loved every second of it… No… This was… Wrong…. He had to… Resist!

With one final thrust, Cecilia finished slamming the rest of her cock into Roy’s mouth, making his brain bounce around in his head. She looked down at the boy with a smile. His eyes were rolled back into his head, tears forming inside them. His tongue swished aimlessly about in his mouth, trying to lick as much of Cecilia’s python as possible. And his nose took in huge whiffs of air, both to be able to breathe oxygen but also to breathe in the sickening scent of Cecilia’s massive dong. She’d absolutely broken him already, all it took was one simple blowjob. Though Roy wouldn’t have liked to admit it, his mind was now positively hers.

All of a sudden, Cecilia began to pull her dick out of Roy’s mouth. He let out a small breath of relief, happy to have gotten through this, albeit a bit disappointed it had ended so soon. However, much to Roy’s dismay, Cecilia wasn’t pulling out because she was done with him. Rather she was pulling out so she could push her dick back in, which she did with tremendous amounts of force. His mind crashed against the back of his head as her balls slammed against his chin. Pleasure spread through his brain from the copious amounts of force exerted on his being. His dick throbbed with glee, happy to be abused in this way. 

Then she did it again, pulling out about a quarter of her dick from his mouth only to shove it back in forcefully. And then again, and again, and again. Soon sounds of loud slapping were the only thing filling the room as Cecilia face fucked Roy without mercy. Her cock forced its way through his throat, bulging around in there like it owned the place. It moved about with power, pushing anything and everything out of the way without a single care in the world.

A large smile formed on Roy’s face. By Elimine, she loved this so much~ No! He- He loved this so much- No, he didn’t love it at all! Roy’s brain was working overtime. With all the beatings it was taking, it was getting hard for her to think clearly. Her thoughts fumbled about in her head, it was getting difficult to distinguish which feelings were hers and which ones were induced by the spell. It was as if she was merging with the persona that came with this new body, which wasn’t really that bad of a thing since she was fucking hot~ No-! He! He was fucking hot~

After minutes upon minutes of savage pounding, Cecilia finally began to feel her new cock throb intensely. Roy’s throat hole was so hot and tight, it was clear it wasn’t meant to take a pole of this thickness. But that just made it all the more arousing, as it squeezed down on her dick excellently. Plus, the way Roy’s face of pure ecstasy sent pleasant shivers down her spine was so delectable… Cecilia couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Her penis sputtered precum. She was gonna have her first penile orgasm!

Pulling Roy’s face by the hairs against the base of her crotch, Cecilia convulsed, expelling a sea of cum into Roy’s body. All of her semen shot through her dick and into Roy’s digestive system, with the tremendous load pooling directly into his stomach. She released so much seed in fact, that Roy’s belly began to visibly bulge from the outside. It grew larger and larger, filling up with endless amounts of Cecilia’s sperm, until it looked like Roy was 3-months pregnant.

Meanwhile, Roy’s mind was undergoing a massive overhaul. The feeling of Cecilia’s cum bulging through her cock and clogging up her air-ducts was so pleasurable to Roy that his brain went into a frenzy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, tears rolling down his cheeks while his thoughts of being a good warrior and helping others were replaced with thoughts of sex and submission. His body convulsed intensely, as he accepted the reality of his new body and gave in to his identity of a girl, an attractive horny young girl. Finally, once all traces of the old Roy were gone, the new Roy’s dick trembled, sputtering sperm out into the air as it was overcome by orgasm.

As Cecilia’s orgasm finally reached its end, she gave a satisfied sigh, basking in the pleasant afterglow of climax. She held onto Roy’s hair tightly, before beginning the long arduous process of removing her flaccid monster from inside of Roy’s throat. She tugged and tugged the beast out until she managed to pop the tip out of her mouth with a satisfying wet smack. Roy simply knelt there idly, a wide dazed smile on her face as her mind still processed the orgasm she’d just experienced. 

A deviant smirk appeared on Cecilia’s face. “So, Roy, how was your first blowjob?”

“Ah, it was wonderful!” Roy replied in an exhilarated tone. “Thank you so much for teaching me such an amazing pleasurable act Mistress Cecilia!”

“Oh, my dear Roy, that was nothing.” Cecilia said with confidence. “I can teach you things that’ll make you feel much better than that…”

“Really!?” Roy flared up with excitement. “I would love that! Please teach me about it, Mistress~”

“There’s nothing more I would love to do than that my dear Roy~” Cecilia sang sweetly. “I’ll teach you all the pleasures that come with being a girl. Now, get on your hands and knees.”

Instantly, Roy followed her command, not even thinking twice about whether or not he should obey her. “Good, good…” Cecilia praised her, feeling proud at the power she held over the submissive slut. “Now turn around.”

One again, Roy followed without question, her body shivering in anticipation at the thought of receiving more lessons from her teacher. Cecilia licked her lips as she saw Roy’s dripping womanhood, her cock hardening at the sight. She knelt down before it, more than happy to get a closer look.

“This, my dear Roy, is what they call a vagina~” Cecilia said, pressing her fingers against the folds of Roy’s pussy. Roy shuddered lightly at the touch. 

“It’s the organ that all girls posses down there. An organ you’re going to get very well acquainted with~” She said, as she teasingly encircled her fingers around the edge of Roy’s womanly sex.

“And deep inside this tunnel…” Suddenly, Cecilia inserted two fingers into Roy’s female entrance, making Roy moan out loudly, her own penis now as hard as the Binding Blade itself.

“There’s a quaint little chamber known as the womb.” Cecilia swished her fingers around the insides of Roy’s pussy, pulling them in and out in gentle penetration.

“Which is in charge of making babies…” Slowly, Cecilia pulled her fingers from Roy’s hole, bringing them up to her mouth to get a good taste of her liquids.

“So… Shall we get some practice making babies?” Without warning, Cecilia pressed the tip of her monster cock against the folds of Roy’s pussy. Roy winced as she felt the massive meat pole touch her organ. She needed to take Cecilia’s dick so badly. It was so tantalizingly close~ Roy couldn’t wait to have her pussy absolutely destroyed by it.

Grabbing hold of Roy’s womanly hips, Cecilia began to push her dick into Roy’s entrance. The thing looked like it absolutely wouldn’t fit. Her shaft was so big and thick that her urethral slit was almost as big as the slit of Roy’s vagina. But that didn’t stop Cecilia from trying, as she kept attempting to get her cock to break through into Roy’s entrance. 

Eventually, thanks to the malleability of the human body, Cecilia managed to fit the nub of her tip into Roy’s tight hole. The young girl moaned lightly, happy to have her dripping cunt filled. And even though Cecilia had only inserted a small fraction of her huge penis in, Roy’s hole was already being stretched past what a normal cock would be able to do.

But this wasn’t enough for Cecilia, she needed to fit her whole cock inside Roy’s virgin vagina. She wasn’t going to be satisfied with only making Roy feel a bit good, she wanted to fully break her. Thus, summoning all her inner strength, Cecilia continued to shove herself inwards. She pushed and pushed until, with a wet schlock, her whole dickhead slipped in, leading Roy to yelp out in pleasure. The thing fit tightly inside of Roy’s pussy, visibly bulging outwards due to the magnitude of its sheer size. And with this head start, the rest of Cecilia’s mammoth dick began to slowly slide into Roy’s vagina, shoving her vaginal walls out of the way without any semblance of respect.

Roy winced as her insides crumbled before the tremendous python that was entering her. Taking such a large penis was definitely painful, but it was also pleasurable at the same time. The way Cecilia’s massive cock invaded her tiny pussy with dominance and power was just fantastic. Roy reveled in the feeling of having her body destroyed in order to please her mistress, her cock bobbed up and down in arousal from it. 

And boy was Roy’s vagina getting absolutely demolished. Giving one final harsh thrust, Cecilia pushed her entire dick inside of Roy, splitting open the entrance to Roy’s womb as she planted her cock further inside her that should be humanly possible. A huge tubular bulge formed in Roy’s belly right beneath her cum-pregnant stomach, extruding outwards in such a way that it looked like Roy’s body was about to break. Her tight womb was even so distended Cecilia could see it poking out of her body. A wicked smile came over Cecelia’s face as she got a devious idea. Extending her hand, Cecilia grabbed hold onto her dicktip inside Roy’s bulging womb and gave it a tight squeeze. The young girl cried out in ecstasy as she did so, spit and tears flying from her face like crazy.

“Can you feel this Roy?” Cecilia asked, crushing Roy’s womb in her hand. “This is your new little womb~ It’s where babies are made from. But now it’s taking my whole dick~ Does it feel good? The way this lewd organ is being destroyed?”

Roy could only respond with moans and whimpers, her mind too far gone to resort to words. She nodded wildly in her dazed state of arousal, itching to take more sexual stimulation. “Good~” Cecilia cooed. “But how about we make it feel even better?”

Letting go of Roy’s wombs, Cecilia directed her hands towards Roy’s arms. She held them tightly and began to pull them back, becoming the main stabilizer of her center of gravity. Taking command of his body in this way, she slowly tugged her dick away from his hole. Roy’s whole body shivered in delight, happily bracing herself for what was about to come. Once about a quarter of Cecilia’s dick had been removed from Roy’s vagina, she gave her hips a thrashing shove and plunged her cock back inside her with the force of a horse, making Roy’s womb quiver in pleasure from the thunderous impact.

She then did this again, quickly pulling out of Roy’s tight vagina only to thrust back in with ever increasing strength. And then again, and again, and again. Before long, Cecilia was pumping her cock in and out of Roy’s cunt like there was no tomorrow. Loud slapping noises filled the room, along the crazed lust ridden moans that came from Roy’s mouth, whose mind was being irreparably twisted by the pleasure she was experiencing. Her massive hanging breasts swayed along with Cecilia’s motions, madly heaving back and forth like a couple of rowdy pinatas. 

Cecilia grunted as her cock penetrated the most inner parts of Roy’s vagina. Her pussy felt so much better than her throat. It was warmer and snugger than Cecilia could’ve ever imagined. Plus, not only was her dick shaft being massaged and constrained by the walls of Roy’s tunnel, but her dick head was being also squeezed down on oh so tightly by Roy’s womb, it felt like she was being sexually relieved by an angel. So powerful was the pleasure she felt it was hard for Cecilia not to break her dominant persona and just give in to her desires. 

Roy, meanwhile, did no such effort to hide her overflowing pleasure. She gasped and moaned wildly, tears and saliva shooting out of her face as a sea of sexual sensations inundated her mind. The way Cecilia’s monster cock decimated Roy’s pussy just felt fantastic to her, moving with so much speed and force Roy was sure she was breaking something inside it. Her cunt became so numb from the constant banging that she couldn’t even feel Cecilia’s dick anymore. But that just made it all the more arousing, the way she was being used like a toy and broken for her teacher. 

With long heavy breaths, Cecilia began to feel her growing exhaustion catching up to her. After having already blown one load into Roy’s stomach and pounded her pussy endlessly, it seemed like she was about to hit her final limit. Her cock pulsated, demanding for all the remaining sperm in her balls to be released at once. She tried to hold on as best she could, to keep destroying Roy’s pussy the same way she had been doing up until now. But her escalating levels of pleasure were commanding, and her dick shivered in anticipation at the coming orgasm. 

Tugging Roy’s arm as far back as she could, Cecilia began inundating Roy’s hungry snatch with her thick hot sperm. She moaned loudly, pleasure overcoming her mind and turning her into nothing more but a dribbling beast. Her cum continuously flowed into Roy’s vagina, filling it up so much it expanded her stomach even further to make her look like a fully pregnant woman. Feeling this large warm wave enter her organ, and hearing Cecilia’s loud groans of arousal, Roy too succumbed to orgasm, her dick sputtering strings of white semen all over the floor while her vagina expelled rivers of clear liquid. Both of them bore ecstatic expressions, their minds breaking over the sea of pleasure that assaulted them.

Once the pressing sensations had begun to settle down, the two girls stood there for some time, still trying to take in the magnitude of the climax they’d experienced. Cecilia finally let go of Roy’s arms, letting the other girl fell to the floor flat on her face, though luckily her boobs were able to cushion most of the blow. It was clear from Roy’s expression that she was completely out of it, her eyes looking at nowhere in particular while her mouth hung wide open. 

Cecilia let out a long loud sigh of satisfaction. This is what she’d always wanted. Well, not this exactly, but to become romantically involved with Roy had been her biggest dream. She slowly pulled out her tremendous dick from Roy’s hole, letting a waterfall of cum flow out of her widened gaping organ. And now that she’d finally done it, she couldn’t feel happier. There was a sense of satisfaction in her soul that she couldn’t even begin to describe. She looked down at the mess of a person Roy had become, a pleasured expression on her face while all sorts of liquids escaped the various holes of her brand new attractively lewd body. A smile appeared on Cecilia’s face, her dick hardening once more. This would be a very lesson filled Winter Festival.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I told you guys I'd be done with this one by the 25th~ (America time). This was a festive story I decided to create off my love of Winter Cecilia (And Cecilia in general). I made a poll on twitter to decide what kind of story it should've been, and it ended up being a Futa x Futa one! (Oh, and if you want to keep up with my daily lewd doings and participate in any future polls, here's my twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister I'll probably start posting this after all of my other stories too because I'm a filthy fame whore.) Also, this was my first story where I did Male -> Futa so that's pretty exciting! Anyways, as for the story, not much to say about this one. I wanted to make it simple, although it ended up longer than usual. I will say though, I like the length of my sex scenes for this one, and I'm also working hard on reducing the intros from now on (The original intro for this was like 1k words lol). But overall, I'm happy I was able to squeeze this one out in two days, right after the last one. Anyways, after this I only have one story I want to pump out super soon, so be on the lookout for that! It's gonna be a treat for those who enjoy my pokemon fics more~ Alright, so as always, cheers and I hope you liked it~


End file.
